We are requesting NINDS support for a Gordon Research Conference on Mechanisms of Epilepsy and Neuronal Synchronization to be held August 3-8, 2008 at Colby College in Maine. The main goal of the study of seizures is to identify the mechanisms underlying synchronous electrical discharges in neuronal networks in order to develop more effective and less toxic treatments and cures for epilepsy. A unique, intellectually challenging aspect of epilepsy research arises from the fact that it encompasses virtually all major levels of biological organization, from genes and ion channels to circuits and behavior. The major purpose of this Gordon conference is to bring together geneticists, molecular biologists, developmental neuroscientists, neuroanatomists, electrophysiologists, and computational neuroscientists working on basic mechanisms related either directly or indirectly to seizure generation to synthesize current advances and set the stage for future discoveries. The theme of the current conference is Plasticity and Epilepsy, and topics to be covered include: Developmental plasticity/pacemaking in epilepsy, Translational therapeutic approaches in epilepsy, Receptor plasticity in epilepsy, Ion channel plasticity in epilepsy, birth, migration, and death of neurons in epilepsy, Consequences of plasticity on network behavior, Mechanisms of synchronous network behavior in development and epilepsy, and Receptor trafficking in epilepsy/excitability. Our goals are to disseminate the latest scientific advances, foster productive new insights and collaborations, and set the stage for new translational studies that will bring the newest discoveries to the bedside in the shortest possible time. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Epilepsy is a chronic condition that affects 50 million people worldwide. Development of novel therapeutic strategies to better treat and potentially cure this devastating condition requires scientific advances to better understand the molecular and cellular mechanisms responsible for epilepsy. This conference will bring together experts from all over the world in an intensive, immersive environment to present and discuss novel findings, facilitating dissemination of knowledge and spawning collaborations. This should significantly advance research directed towards better treatment of epilepsy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]